Everything You Wanted To Know About Cormac
by Bartimus Crotchety
Summary: Harry Potter decides he needs to know more about Cormac Collins, since he is in such close proximity with his boy Albus. Who better to interview a Magical Creature than Luna Lovegood-Scamander? I hope this gives insight to everyone's favorite OC!


Well the Poll results are conclusive! It seems that people find my little curly-haired half-Leprechuan fascinating. I did an excercise on another website to understand Cormac better. I found it again just the other day and it read so much like an interview that I came up with this idea. I hope it will serve to ease the withdrawel symptoms people are having since I put YotB to bed. Anyway I chose to make Luna the interviewer because if its a Magical Creature who better?

Enjoy!

**Bart**

Oh and btw...Luna belongs to JK Rowling. If she were to decide to swat this small fly this is my protection LOL!

* * *

**Everything you've wanted to know about Cormac Collins but were too polite to ask...**

**Hello all! I am Luna Lovegood-Scamander. I am a lover of Magical Creatures of every size and shape and disposition, so when Harry Potter gave me a chance to interview a genuine Leprechaun (well half at least), I had to take the opportunity. Cormac will be attending his second year of Hogwarts this in the same House as my honorary nephew and niece, and I got a chance to have a bit of a pratter with him. I asked him to give an introduction, and gave him some questions to answer. He was a very cooperative little bloke, I liked him immediately. Besides, Albus likes him and that's good enough for me. What an wonderful priviledge to gain some insight into a closed secretive culture! I hope you find it informative!**

**yours,**

**Luna Lovegood-Scamander**

* * *

Cormac Collins

Hello,

Me name is Cormac Collins. I'm an eleven year old half-Leprechaun attending Hogwarts with Albus Potter. We both got sorted into Hufflepuff. Me best mate is Gaspar Boon. Me mum's people sent me to Hogwarts so I can learn to control my power, but me temper gets me inta trouble sometimes. I have to be careful when I tell anyone "Luck be with ya" because anythin can happen, good or bad. I'm registered with the Ministry of Magic as a person with diplomatic immunity, but I don't advertise it. Fitting in is difficult enough when yer four foot eight with bright orange curly hair and enough freckles you can't see the white! I'm a good bloke to be a friend with, but ya don't want me for an enemy. I'm like a Badger that way.

Go ahead an ask yer questions, this could be yer lucky day.

Cormac

----------------------------------

**Do you have any enemies?**

**Do you have any crushes?**

**What do you like about Gaspar Boon?**

**What's you favourite class?**

**What's your Boggart?**

**What do you smell when you're near Amortentia? (sp?)**

**Where do you live during the Summer?**

**Who are your room-mates?**

**Smiles,**

**Luna**

__________________

**Do you have any enemies?**

Any one who finds out about me powers and wants to use them for ill. Anyone who dares ta harm me friends.

**Do you have any crushes?**

I have to say there is this Gryffindor girl named Berry Thorne...honestly that is her name...I love the free way she laughs.

**What do you like about Gaspar Boon?**

He's a simple boy. He still believes in heroes. Underneath that jovial exterior, there is someone who would do anything for a friend, because he has had so few.

**What's your favourite class?**

Herbology. Me people are close ta the earth. Professor Longbottom teaches the class with a giddy, reverent awe I like.

**What's your Boggart?**

My father's ghost askin why I kilt him.

**What do you smell when you're near Amortentia? (sp?)**

I'd be sneezing too hard to tell.

**Where do you live furing the Summer?**

My mother has rented a flat otherwise my summer in the land of my people would last less than an hour.

**Who are your room-mates?**

Albus Potter, a stand up bloke who I'd trust with my life.

Scorpius Malfoy, cool and aloof, not easy to get to know, but Albus trusts him.

Gaspar Boon, my friend, but naive about the world, I'll fight to keep him that way.

Richard Cresswell, an unhappy bloke who can't bond with his bunk mates because he thinks he should have been Gryffindor.

I hope I gave you tha answers you wanted,

Luck be with ya, (oops should'na done that!)

* * *

**Cormac I have more questions for you.**

**Care to further explain your Boggart?**

**Do you mean to say you, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy are all in Hufflepuff?**

**What's on your Christmas Wish List this year?**

**What's your favourite colour?**

**How much do you know about Muggles? (Do you know about electricity? Football/Soccer?)**

**What's your biggest secret?**

**Tell me a little bit about your parents.**

**Who are your heroes?**

**What is your greatest weakness?**

**What's your favourite kind of weather?**

**What is your wand made of?**

**Do you have an owl?**

**Do you get a lot of mail? (Strange question, I know, but humour me.)**

**Describe your sense of humour.**

**What's your favourite flavour of ice-cream?**

**What's your favourite song?**

**What is your re-occurring nightmare?**

**What do you want to be when you graduate?**

**What electives do you plan on taking in your third year?**

**Do you plan on trying out for Quidditch? If so, which position?**

**What's your middle name?**

**Can you dance?**

**If you could change your name to anything, what would you change it to?**

**Whew! That's a lot of questions. Hopefully you wont mind!**

**Smiles,**

**Luna**

__________________

**Care to further explain your Boggart?**

Me father and I were in a traffic jam, he tole me he wished the lights would turn. I was coming into me power so I turned them green, but I didn't have control so I turned them in both directions. We got hit and he died in the accident. I've been told for years that I didn't kill 'em, but it all comes to tha same doesn't it?

**Do you mean to say you, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy are all in Hufflepuff?**

Yes I said Hufflepuff. You shoulda seen the riot when Albus and Rose got sorted there! They seem to fit in though. Even Scorpius has found a place.

**What's on your Christmas Wish List this year?**

Time with me mum is all I need. Leprechaun's have as much gold as they want, so material things don' matter to us. But when you've got relatives 600 years old the conversations are priceless!

**What's your favourite colour?**

Would I be stereotypical if I said Clover green? It's the colour of the hills at home. I miss it when I'm away.

**How much do you know about Muggles? (Do you know about electricity? Football/Soccer?)**

Well I was raised Muggle. I loved Rugby and Football! Of course that was thirty years ago Muggle time.

**What's your biggest secret?**

Well not letting out of the bag that you can change probabilities is a pretty serious secret don' ya think?

**Tell me a little bit about your parents.**

Me dad was Alistair Collins, he was a rugby star for one of the lesser clubs in Dublin. He met me mum at a pub. She was Princess Liala **(Lee-ah-la)** daughter of Cormac King of our clan, and she was trying to show me Granda that he didna rule her. She wasn't supposed to have children with any mortal with magic blood, because a half-Leprechaun can't control their powers completely...and it makes them dangerous. It so happened me dad had magic in his line four generations before, so when I was born she stayed long enough to name me, and left me in his care, not knowing I posed a danger. She couldn't stay in the mortal world or she would age, but she watched me grow and visited when she could.

**Who are your heroes?**

King Cormac, me Granda. The Old Gaffer, what they call me Great Great Granda. Me own father, he was a good bloke. My crazy Uncles who make me look mature, but they are fun!

**What is your greatest weakness?**

Me temper. Me power being unpredictable, me size because it causes bullies to come my way, I don' need tha attention. Don' wan' others ta know I am twice as strong as a normal human, and about that much faster.

**What's your favourite kind of weather?**

Love the morning fog, when there's a bit of a bite in the air.

**What is your wand made of?**

Its a specially carved elm. Me Uncles made me one when they decided to send me to Hogwarts. They snuck up on tha Old Gaffer and plucked his beard for the core...have you ever heard a 688 year old Leprechaun curse? The air turned blue literally!

**Do you have an owl?**

No I have a Leprechaun gold galleon which has a Protean Charm on it so I can talk to me folks. I do have a pet frog, Uncle Pat. (don't ask.)

**Do you get a lot of mail? (Strange question, I know, but humour me.)**

See the answer before.

**Describe your sense of humour.**

I tend ta take meself too serious. Gaspar helps with that, he's a laugher! Plus he's a bit of a clutz, but it doesn't bother him to laugh at himself. He's an alright bloke.

**What's your favourite flavour of ice-cream?**

There's a Leprechaun flavor that doesn't exist in the wizard world, its like a lime sherbet but the taste is so cool and crisp it's almost too much for your taste buds to take. One little thimble is about the limit. But when ya taste it...it is absolutely brilliant!

**What's your favourite song?**

The old Gaelic Song of Concubar

**What is your re-occurring nightmare?**

That I will lose control of me power and hurt people around me. Trying to learn how to suppress my Leprechaun side, and focus on the wizard.

**What do you want to be when you graduate?**

In the next moment is were I live, ask me in seven years.

**What electives do you plan on taking in your third year?**

Probably Arithemancy. If I can figure out how spells work numerically, maybe I can learn to calculate probabilities with me own power, and I wont be so dangerous.

**Do you plan on trying out for Quidditch? If so, which position?**

Not sure I should...me reflexes are human but I'll have to see if I have an unfair advantage, still learning tha sport. My father was a goal keeper in football, so I might be a Keeper meself.

**What's your middle name?**

Onslow...You tell anyone, and bad things will happen to ya!

**Can you dance?**

I'm Irish, give me some tap shoes and stand back!

**If you could change your name to anything, what would you change it to?**

Anythin' but Onslow!

Hope I answered them all for ya.

**Cormac**

* * *

**What a delightful young**** man he is! I really enjoyed interviewing him! He never even asked what a nargle was. Evidentally he knows some things about the world that human's don't but didn't feel free to share. I don't mind. (Although if he knows where dwells the C.H.S...I wish he'd give me a hint!)**

**Anyway, thanks for the opportunity Harry!**

**Luna  
**


End file.
